This invention relates to large vessels for storing or transporting various commodities, and more particularly to hatches through which railroad cars are loaded.
Hatches are used to close the inlet openings at the top of transportation vehicles and storage containers. Such hatches may have a cover that is pivoted at one end and held in closed position by a quick release latch at its other end. Sometimes pressure builds up inside such vehicles and containers, and such internal pressure can cause violent blow-off of the hatch cover and the snapback of the latch mechanism when a workman opens the hatch.